Jeffree Star x Daniel Hilton- Ice cream & lollipop
by kashyasuxx
Summary: Jeffree is at his studio recording, while his best friend does to talk to him, things escalated quickly...


Jeffree x Daniel- Ice cream n lollipop 

Jeffree was doing the usual recording routine. He had just finished remixing some old songs, like Ice cream, Lolllipop Luxury, Prisoner and more. Just as he finished editing them, he brushed his candyfloss pink hair and got his legs up on his big, hot pink leatuer chair to listen to the final products while munching on strawberry ice cream and licking a lollipop in the usual seductive way.

Just as he was enjoying the music, his best friend Daniel entered the room, with a Smirnoff bottle in his hand. He saw Jeffree sitting in his chair in such a sexy way and smirked to himself.

"What you doin'?" He asked as he stood in front of him.

"Oh, hey bitch! I'm just doin' a few remixes..." Jeffree said, sucking on the lollipop, looking in to Daniel's bright blue eyes.

"I like this song..." Daniel said as Ice cream came on. He scooped some ice cream out the tub with his finger and licked it off.

"That's good, you better fucking like it." Jeffree said, being bitchy as ever, even to his best friend.

"Do you know why I like it though?" Daniel said, moving his light blue hair from his face in a diva-like way.

"Cause its sexy as fucking hell?" Jeffree guessed

"Close..." Dan brought his face closer to Jeffree's.

"Tell me why then..."Jeffree said quietly, and seemed comfortable with his friend's face so close to his.

"Because it makes me think of all the sexy things I could do to you." Daniel whispered right into his ear, licking it gently but sensualy afterwards.

"Daniel... Y-you wouldn't mind doing that?"Jeffree asked quietly, feeling his heart beat faster, as he did fantasize about having sex with daniel too.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, I'd love to get deep inside you, and suck you, and have you do the same to me..." Daniel kept whispering into Jeffree's ear seductively, and put his hand on Jeffree's little denim shorts.

"See, you're liking the idea." He then said, as he felt Jeffree's bulge getting harder as he stroked it with his hand.

"I know I am, bitch!" Jeffree shouted aggressively, as if Daniel suggested he wouldn't know if his own dick was getting hard.

"Bitch, did you say?" Daniel said, as he picked him up, and threw him on the pink tiles on the floor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Throwing the queen on the floor!" Jeffree protested, as he lay on the cold floor on his front, motionless, his small yet soft and shapely round arse bent up to the ceiling.

"I'll show you who's the bitch here!" Daniel shouted at Jeffree as if he was his new pet, and pulled his shorts and hello kitty panties within a second, to reveal his pale, vanilla skin perfectly covering his firm, as well as sexy n soft buttock.

"So sexy just as I thought." Dan thought out loud as he couldn't take his eyes off Jeffree's sexy half naked body. He started pulling his own shorts down, to reveal his 8" fully erect cock.

"Just get that monster inside me already!" Jeffree requested as he pointed his arse up more.

Daniel grabbed Jeffree's buttcheeks, spread them apart and pulled him closer towards him and pushed his cock into him as hard as possible.

"AAAH! D-DAN!" Jeffree screamed from the shockingly amazing feeling of that big cock throbbing inside him.

Dan now started thrusting into Jeffree's tight arse.

"You're so thight! How is that possible?!" Daniel questioned, grunting into every thrust.

"Mind your own fucking b-businesses" Jeffree hissed back at him, gasping with every thrust that Daniel pounded into him.

Daniel was now thrusting into his "friend's" arse so fast and hard, he felt something building up inside of him. He grabbed Jeffree's pink hair and pulled it.

"Oh my fucking God! D-Dan! I... I'm gonna.." Jeffree screamed as Daniel kept powerfully thrusring his cock into him.

"W-who's the bitch now?!" Dan screamed as he came inside his arse.

Jeffree felt his arse getting filled with something warm and wet, and as he kept screaming Daniel's name, he came all over the floor, his seed going all over recording studio.

"Oh god! No one has ever cummed in me so much." Jeffree gasped for breath as he felt his arse was dripping like a waterfall.

"That tends to happen when goddesses like us are fucking." Daniel explained, noticing his dick was still rock hard.

"Oh hello, big boii!" Jeffree approached Daniel on his knees.

"You look excited! Should I help your friend here, Dan?" Jeffree asked, gently grabbing onto Daniel's 8", on his knees, his purple eyes meeting Daniel's bright blue eyes.

"Oh yes, he demands your moist mouths company!" Daniel said, putting his hand around his companion's pink hair.

"Come on, be my lollipop!" Jeffree said as he put the wet dick deep in his mouth. It tasted so nice! It was sweet, sweet and nothing but sweet, as it was still covered with Daniel's semen, and Jeffree's ass juices. A delicious combination.

Jeffree was sucking slow, and wrapped his tounge around the cock, licking it from time to time, just like a lollipop.

"Oh, j-Jeffree..." Daniel moaned as he could feel Jeffre's warm wet mouth enjoying his throbbing, hard as rock dick.

Jeffree just could not help but taste the magical flavours, texture and the great feeling of someone so attractive pulsing in his mouth.

Dan's breathing was getting heavier, he was stroking Jeffree's soft hair harder now, pushing his head into him more, moaning in pleasure and gasping for breath more and more...

"J-Jeffree... I-I love you!" He managed to shout out, as he got an orgasm again, and his cum went all over Jeffree's face who then started licki it off.

"You taste so sweet, Dan." He murmured, as he ate the meal off his body, delecting himself with the amazing, mouth-watering taste of Daniel's juices.

Then he got up and put his arms around Daniel, stroked his silky blue hair, kissed his cheek lightly and said quietly,

"I love you too, Daniel... I actually fell in love for the first time."

Daniel looked him deepy in the eyes, smiled sweetly and kissed his soft, candy-like lips.


End file.
